movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends Movie-spoof Travel in Toon Age/Transcript
Transcript https://drive.google.com/open?id=13fFamnJHKNu0HM7YFeExqtx8T583RlDF Narrator: Last week, A never before seen spoof was discovered in the Walt Disney Studios Company. Now everybody's is waiting to see Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Lost Movie Spoof Travel. Now presenting the lost spoof from in Kansas City, Missouri, The #1 fan of Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends, Stephen the Zinion! (the Stephen the Zinion episode card is seen) (the crowds cheer) (Stephen was showering) (and singing) Flower: Stephen, Stephen, The kids are here. (Stephen gets his attention to Flower) (Flower flushed the toilet) (so loudly) Stephen: Yeow! Hot! Hot! Flower, Don't you know this is my private time? Oh, Hello. Yikes! What are you all doing here? Flower: They're here to the lost spoof. Stephen: But I... I don't have it. Cause I lost it. Flower: Oh, come on. You know where to find it whenever it's lost. Stephen: But it's true. It's gone, Vanish. I don't know where it is, So just forget about Stephen Squirrelsky. Ooooh. Narrator: Remember Stephen Squirrelsky. (Some flashbacks of Stephen Squirrelsky was shown) (and playing) (Then ends) (and stop) (Crowd cheered) (with joy) Stephen: I can't believe I lost the lost movie spoof. I never lose anything. Flower: Well, what about your memories? Stephen: Yes. I never lose them. Flower: And your film spoofs that you do? Stephen: Yeah. Flower: And that your friends that you have? Stephen: Ye... Oh, Go away, You stupid skunk! (Sighs) If only I had a map to tell me where the lost spoof is. (a glass window breaks) (Something hits him) (when he rubs himself) Stephen: Ow. (picks up the thing next to him) Flower: What is it? Stephen: Hey, It's a map. It's a map to the lost spoof of Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Movie Spoof Travels I lost. Flower: It's a dream come true. Stephen: We gotta go find it, Flower. Flower: Oh boy. I hope it'll be the two other spoofs that you and the others will be traveling on since Andrew likes trains and boats. Stephen: Who knows? Flower: I'm sure it will be. You'll see. Stephen: Let's go, Flower. Times are wasted. Flower: So we'll make up for lost time. (They're on their) (way to find out what the spoofs will be) Stephen: 6 paces past Maggie Lee's house. Maggie Lee: Good luck on your way, Stephen. To find the other spoofs you'll be traveling since Andrew likes trains and boats. Who knows what it will be? Stephen: Walk 5 stomps past the AMC Theater. (the AMC Theater is seen) Stephen: Half a league to the mango tree. (the Mango Tree appears) Stephen: Oh. (gasps) Stephen: And all is left is... Huh?! The 7 trials of Kansas City Elementary School?! (The 7 Trials of Kansas City Elementary School is seen) (A playground) (is seen) Stephen: Goodness Zinions. Only for Stephen. Only for Stephen! (goes to do the seven trials) (Going through each play set) (and completing his goal) Stephen: We made it. We survived the trials. I'm really going to dig this lost spoof. Get it? Dig? (Laugh) Flower: You're telling me. I'm getting covered in sand. Stephen: Sorry. Flower: That's okay. (Stephen keeps digging) (for the treasure chest) (Bang) Flower: Wow. You've found something. Stephen: Gosh. Burial Treasure above the surface. Flower: That's it. (He opens it) (and sees what's inside) Stephen: This is it. Flower: The ones that we've found and that Stephen and his friends will travel on since Andrew likes trains and boats. Stephen: Don't know what it means either. But I got what I came for. Come on, Flower. Let's head home. Flower: Okay. We'll see what it means and I know we will. (They came home) (at last) Stephen: Popcorn. Cola. M&M's. Hurry Flower. Hit the remote. Flower: With pleasure. (Flower press a button on the remote) (to start the film) Stephen: This is gonna be great. (the film starts playing) Stephen: Can't believe it. More Stephen. Flower: Yep. And especially trailers for more spoofs that you'll travel on. Stephen: This is so exiting! Here it comes. (the film plays trailers for Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends' Film Spoof Travels) (Then later it shows Stephen walking down the street) (and doing some different poses) (He marches) (onward while doing so) (He tip toed) (trying not to get caught) (He raspberries) (at some people) (He does a tumble) (rolling) (He keeps walking) (onward) (BLURR) (the TV goes Blury) (BEEP!) Stephen: That's it? That's the lost spoof? That was just a bunch of cheap walk cycles! Flower: Well, it must be a cheap illegal copy with poor quality ones. (Stephen snarled) (and jumped up and down) Stephen: Stephen Squirrelsky betrayed us!! (jumps up and down) Stephen: Oh! I'm sorry I ever started this stupid dang love in the first place! Flower: Apology accepted for spoiling everything. (He destroyed every product) (and broke it into pieces) Stephen: I'm gonna get rid of all my Stephen Squirrelsky stuff! All of it! All of it! (breaks everything into pieces) Stephen: All of it! I'm gonna run away! That's what I'll do, Run away! (sobs in Mel Blanc's voice) Flower: Don't worry. I'll fix your stuff. So that you will remember and don't forget it. Announcer: And now the real lost spoof. Flower: Stephen, come back. The real lost spoof is about to start. Stephen: Really? Flower: Yeah. They're going to be playing the real lost spoof and will play trailers for the spoofs that has trains and boats in it since you and your friends will travel on them. (He goes reverse) (and fixes everything) Stephen: Alright! Let's watch. Flower: Oh boy. The trailers will be playing the other two spoofs for TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's spoofs being The Rescuers and The Rescuers Down Under. "Toon Age" Part 1 - A Chipmunk's Life https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T0ad5ujhmuk (the intro begins) J.B. Eagle presents (the intro starts) (Alvin walks along with his acorn) (that he carries) (Tries to find a spot to put it in) (and finds just the spot) Alvin: Perfect. (places it in the ground) Alvin: Come on. Fit! (jumps on it) (Then crack) (the ice cracks) Alvin: Uh oh. (The crack goes onward) (and heads toward Alvin) (And causes a big ice burg to fall) (Alvin gasps) Alvin: Double uh oh. (panics) (Flees) (and remembers his acorn) Alvin: Oh no! (grabs his acorn) (And flees) (in fright) Alvin: Help! Help! (runs onward) Alvin: Oh no! Not another one! (keeps speeding up) (Two ice burg were closing in on him) Alvin: Whoa! Stay away! (He slides) Alvin: Whee! (Ice burgs crushes him) Alvin: Yipes! (POP) Alvin: Yeehaw! (He goofy hollered) Alvin: Incoming! (He slides down a slope) Alvin: This is fun! (He tumbles) Alvin: (Crash Bandicoot's voice) Whoa! (CRASH) Alvin: Ouch. (Stars twinkled around his head) (as he shook his head) Alvin: Wow. (feels safe) (Acorn dropped on his head) Alvin: Ooh! My acorn! (Grabs it) (and kisses it) Alvin: Now I'll be on my... (SPLAT!) Toon Age (a parade goes by) (We walked along) (and squashed Alvin by mistake) "Toon Age" Part 2 - The Big Chill"Toon Age" Part 2 - The Big Chill https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Y_NfjcqBefE (the parade marches on) Boomer: Why not call it the big shoe for the nippy area? I'm just saying, How do we know that it's an ice age? Bolt: Because of all this ice? Boomer: Well, Things got a little bit chillier. (The Penguins follow) (Bunnies were in a mud puddle) (playing) Stu: Come on kids, Let's go. The trafic's moving. Kids: Coming, Dad. Stu: No 'Buts'. You can play extincting later. Kids: Okay, Pop. Pig: So where's Heimlich? (looks around) Pig 2: He said he was on the verge of an evolutionary breakthrough. Heimlich: I'm flying! (tries to fly) (THUNK) (but fails) Pig: Some breakthrough. Heimlich: Ow. Stephen Squirrelsky: See? Told you we could do a J.B. Eagle spoof. Andrew Catsmith: Yeah. And this is what you've asked for, because you like J.B. Eagle's spoofs. Darwin: Oh, It's like that same line in The Forest Book all over again. Gumball: I know, right? Since Andrew likes trains and boats as well as The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style) hopefully. Anais: Who knows? Courage: Yep. And Hoodwinked, Home on the Range, The Secret of NIMH, and Kung Fu Quasi (Dalmatian Tunes's Style) spoofs as well. Panda: Keep going. Don't wanna be cold in this ice age. Emily: Yeah. It's freezing in here. Psy: But I like it. Big C: That's why you're a snow leopard. Psy: I know that. Emily: That's why he gets the message through. (Then Shrek went past us) Piglet: Who was that? Tigger: Don't know. Pooh: He was green and had clothes. Eeyore: Cause he's an ogre. Rabbit: An orge?! Oh my!! Duckman: Hey you! Would you kinda do something nice? Get your issues of the road! Shrek: If I was something nice, I wouldn't draw my attention to anyone! Duckman: Now take it easy. We just walking along to leave this coldness. Shrek: Oh, go ahead. Come on and join the crowd. It'll be really quiet. Duckman: What an ogre. Ajax: He sure is green and friendly. Charles: But not that friendly. Mambo: But really scary. Stephen Squirrelsky: Maybe we should watch over him. Dexter: As long as he's friendly, that is, and tries to be. (We followed him) (and were gone) "Toon Age" Part 3 - All Alone"Toon Age" Part 3 - All Alone https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rbn4wYzQyUo&t=0s&list=PL4I6-TG-14TGlRG0RoBiIXjrhuNYq0PO2&index=5 (Later Oh was sleeping up a tree) (and napping) (Rumbles wakes him up) (and sends him falling over) Oh: Huh? I'm up. I'm up. (Oh climbs down) Oh: Alright, everybody. It's time for us to wake and get going. (But nobody was there) Oh: Disgust? Guys? Hello? Where are you? Anyone here? (It was quiet) Oh: They've all left without me. Oh dear. Now I'm alone. (Feels sad) Oh: It'd be best if I find my friends. Everyone leaves me here. Anyone cares about me? I'll go alone. (He steps on poop) Oh: Bleugh! Gross! (Wipes it off) Oh: I'd better use healthy stuff to clean the mess up. (Later) (with Hopper and Molt) Molt: Oh man, The last grain. Hopper: Don't worry. I'm sure we'll find more. You'll see what happens. (Then Oh bumps into them) Oh: Oof! Hopper: What? Oh: Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bump into you two. It was an accident. I swear! (Picks up the grain) Oh: Is the grain that you guys are looking for? (He swallows it) Oh: Tastes good, huh? (Hopper growls) Oh: Um, I'm sorry. Do you need some more grain to have? Hopper: Get him! Oh: I love to stay and chat. But there's more grain you'll find. (He ran) Oh: Somebody help me! (He bumps into us) Woody: Ow! Slappy: Hey, Who the heck are you?! Buzz Lightyear: And watch where you are going! (Hopper and Molt were coming) (Tigger gasps. Pooh and Piglet gasp) Stephen Squirrelsky: Should've known. (Pulls out his saber and ignites it) Andrew Catsmith: Hopper and Molt. (takes out and turns on his two sabers) Hopper: Oh, Protecting this guy? Robert Cheddarcake: Yep. We sure are. (brings out and activates his saber staff) Molt: Charge! Edd: Hey guys, look out! (We dodge) (by force jumping over Hopper and Molt) (They bump into Shrek) Shrek: Oof! Molt: Oops. Shrek: Oh, so you like to bump me, huh? Well, think again. Hopper: Why you...! Shrek: You want a piece of us? Come and get it. (He fights them) (by clobbering them and smacking them) Ed: Wham them! Eddy: Smack them! Edd: Kick them! Blossom: Hit them hard! Bubbles and Buttercup: Clear them to the brisket! Johnny Bravo: Bump them hard! (We went down a slope) (sliding downward) Courage: Whew. Cow: This is the part where the duel goes on. (We escape them) Chicken: Run, guys! Run! Hopper: You'll be sorry. We'll be back. (Stephen, Andrew, and Robert deactivate and put their sabers away) "Toon Age" Part 4 - A Great Team"Toon Age" Part 4 - A Great Team https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ypL07k26Buc&t=0s&list=PL4I6-TG-14TGlRG0RoBiIXjrhuNYq0PO2&index=6 Oh: Hi. I'm Oh. And thanks for saving my life. Shrek: Off my face. Oh: You guys are the best. We make a great team. Let's all go. Kidney: Hey, South is that way, Not north. Wonder Mouse Girl: Let's get South. Shrek: Well, I don't. Tigger: I beg your pardon, but do you suppose you're not--? What?! Ricky: But north is the ice age. Stacey: Yeah. South is the other way. Shrek: I don't care. Skippy: Oh, come on. We must go South, because we'll get lost if we don't. Sandy: Uh, What is your name? Shrek: Why, my name is Shrek. Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, I'm Stephen Squirrelsky. Sandy Cheeks: I'm Sandy Cheeks. Slappy: Slappy. Skippy: Skippy. Andrew: I'm Andrew Catsmith. Robert: Robert Cheddarcake. The Twin Bunnies: We're the Twin Bunnies. Wonder Mouse Girl: I'm Wonder Mouse Girl. Fluffer Bros: We're The Fluffer Bros. Cuties: The Cuties. Delbert: I'm Delbert Vult-R. Griff: I'm Griffer Feist or Griff for short. Rocky: I'm Rocky Raccoon. Shrek: Rocky? Rocky: Yep. My full name is Peterson Denver Raccoon. Which is a long name, but call me Rocky if you'd like. Kidney: Kidney Rich. Natane: I'm Natane Whopper. Gnorm: I'm Gnorm Hill-Billies. Serena: I'm Serena Magical. Shrek: Magical? Serena: Yep. And I'm a magical pony and the most powerful sorceress. Oh: (Laughs) You're joking! Oh, Goodness sakes. Serena: Nah, I'm serious. Let me demonstrate some magic. (She does a little magic) Serena: And here comes magic to turn Oh into a steam train engine. (POOF) Serena: Now he's a copy of Stepney the Bluebell Engine hauling a LNWR Observation coach and a green coach in Thomas and Friends and The Railway Series on The Bluebell Railway and wearing a face. Oh: Hey, What did you do to me? Serena: You're a train engine. Look at yourself. Oh: Oh, Look at me. I am a train. Just like Thomas the Tank Engine show. Serena: Well, that's how I turned you into Stepney the Bluebell Engine. Oh: No. Turn me back. I understand now. Serena: Okay. Back to your own self again. Since you feel like yourself turning into Stepney. (POOF) Serena: There we go. Back to your own self now, Oh. Hope you enjoyed that magic of yourself being Stepney. Oh: There. Don't ever do that again. Serena: Of course I promise. My magic can always happen on characters that we meet. Anderson: Anyway, I'm Anderson Joey. Emily: I'm Emily Storky. Andrina: Andrina Chinchella. Panda: I'm Panda Smoochie. Psy: I'm Psy C. Snowing. Shet: I'm Shet. Shrek: Shet? Shet: Yep. I'm a meerkat. Comquateater: I'm Comquateater. You can call me Comy. Julimoda: I'm Julimoda. Big C: Big C. Pikachu: Pikachu. Stephen Squirrelsky: This is Bradley. Tanya: He's a baby, who was found by Stephen and his friends, and I'm Tanya Mousekewitz. Robert: She's my crush. Sandy: As well as I'm Stephen's crush. Ed: Ed. Edd: Edd. Also known as Double Dee. Eddy: Eddy. Blossom: Blossom. Bubbles: Bubbles. Buttercup: Buttercup. Johnny Bravo: I'm Johnny Bravo. Courage: I'm Courage. Yoko: I'm Yoko. Cow: I'm Cow. Chicken: Chicken. Baboon: I.R. Baboon. Jakamoko: I'm Jakamoko. Toto: Toto. Tennessee: I'm Tennessee Tuxedo. Chumley: Chumley Walrus. Dexter: Dexter, Boy Genius. Weasel: I am Weasel. Max: Prince Max: At your service. Ruby: I'm Ruby. Despite my brother being prince since I don't mind him. Wallace: I'm Wallace. Inspector Gadget: I'm Inspector Gadget. (Brain barks) Penny Brown: That's Brain, who barks. I'm Penny Brown. Since Gromit is Wallace's canine buddy. Anais: I'm Queen Anais. Gumball: I'm Duke Gumball. Darwin: I'm Darwin the Prime Minister. Betty: I'm Betty Barrett. Sparky: I'm Sparky. X-5: I'm X-5. Judy: Officer Judy Hopps. Nick: Nick Wilde. Max: I'm Max (Dog). Gidget: I'm Gidget. Duke: Duke. Snowball: Snowball. Zim: I'm Zim. Gir: Gir. Shrek: Why is he a green puppy? Zim: Because he wears his disguise. Griff: And Zim uses human hair and eyes for his disguise too. Aku Aku: It is I, Aku Aku. Here's Crash Bandicoot, who only chatters. Coco: I'm Coco. Toulouse: I'm Toulouse. Marie: Marie. Berlioz: Berlioz. Dan: I'm Dan Danger. Debbie: Debbie. Ruthie: And I'm Ruthie. Bert: I'm Bert. Ralph: I'm Ralph. Melissa: I'm Melissa. Ren: I'm Ren. Stimpy: I'm Stimpy. Daggett: Daggett. Norbert: Norbert. Doug: Doug Funnie. Skeeter: Skeeter. (Porkchop barks) Patti: That's Porkchop, who barks. And I'm his crush, Patti. Mr. Dink: I'm Bud Dink. Or just Mr. Dink. Al and Moo: Al and Moo. Duckman: I'm Duckman. Ajax: Ajax. Charles: Charles. Mambo: Mambo. Bernice: I'm Bernice. Fluffy and Uranus: Fluffy and Uranus. Cornfed: I'm Cornfed. Rocky: Rocky J. Squirrel. Bullwinkle: I'm Bullwinkle. Kirby: Kirby. CatDog: We're CatDog. Master Shake: Master Shake. Meatwad: Meatwad. Frylock: Frylock. Yakko: I'm Yakko. Wakko: I'm Wakko. Dot: I'm Dot. Buck: I'm Buck. Otto: Otto. Larry: I'm Larry. Russell: We're the Littlest Pet Shop Characters. Cuddles: We're The Happy Tree Friends Characters. Doc: I'm Doc. Bashful: I'm Bashful. Sleepy: I'm Sleepy. (Yawns) Sneezy: I'm Sneezy. (sneezes) But I sneeze a lot. Happy: I'm Happy and that's Dopey. Grumpy: Dopey never speaks. And I'm Grumpy. Ha! Hamtaro: I'm Hamtaro and my crew. Pooh: Well, This is Piglet, Tigger, Rabbit and Eeyore. Eeyore: Thanks for noticing. Pooh: And I'm Winnie the Pooh. Christopher Robin: I'm Christopher Robin. Fuzzooly Family: And we're the Fuzzooly Family. Shrek: Okay, Will you stop following me now? Rocky Squirrel: But we need you to join us. We're off on a mission. Tigger: He's got issues. Bullwinkle: Yeah. Issues of where we'll be going. Shrek: I mean it. Hamtaro: You mean it? Really? Boss: Who cares? Bijou: We really need you. So come on, please. Shrek: Whatever. Aku Aku: He's right. Let's get going. (Meanwhile) Narrator: Meanwhile... (Over a waterfall) (and in a village) (Humans were in it) (and were camping) Bob: Good. Very good. Helen: That's a good boy. (Jack-Jack tries to walk) (but ends up tumbling over) Cale: Look at that kid. Quint: He's so sweet. Alex: Really is. Tim: Looks like he has problems trying to walk. Bullseye: Cause they're newborns. Kentucky: Yeah. Since they're toddlers, who enjoy Preschool, watch baby shows, eat baby food, play with baby toys, and do everything with babies. Shere Khan: Ever since his father wiped out half of the heard and use their skin to keep warm. Alex: It wouldn't be breakfast without them. Cale: At dawn, We attack. Quint: Right-o, boss. Shere Khan: And Alex, You get the baby. Alex: With pleasure, boss. (Back with us) (as we stroll along) (Collecting firewood) (and matches to light a fire) Ed: Why a branch, Oh? Oh: Because we need branches to build cottages and places. Shrek: Whatever. Pooh: It's getting dark. Oh: Cause with these two sticks, I'll make fire. Bubbles: By rubbing them together. Blossom: I don't know. Buttercup: Or by using laser swords and eyes with laser and mouths with fire. (Later it rain) Yoko: Oh dear. It's raining. Shrek: Hey, I think I see a spark. Jakamoko: Really? Toto: Nope. Dan: Where? (Debbie facepalm) Debbie: D'oh! Can't you see where the spark is coming from? Dan: No. It's raining and no fire. Ruthie: And not a single spark on the wood. Stephen Squirrelsky: Cause water is the fire's weakness. Okay? Sandy: Yeah. Besides if it rains, it'll flood everywhere. Shrek: Whatever. Tanya: It's starting to rain. Rocky: Shrek, Did you have a family. (Shrek refuse to talk) Robert: I think he's not going to talk, but will only do so if he gets the brain. Oh: Guys, Don't mind if I... (We close our tents) Oh: Join you. (Pebbles fall on his head) (as he makes himself a nice place and hides in it) Oh: Gees. What's their problem? (keeps warm) (Later with Alvin) (as he enters) (Climbs a tree) (and hides in it) Alvin: Perfect spot to hide my acorn. (hides in his hole) (Lightning strucks him) (and knockeds him out) "Toon Age" Part 5 - Felines on the Prowl"Toon Age" Part 5 - Felines on the Prowl https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dPAwHPEpeCg Narrator: That dawn... (a That Dawn card is seen) Cale: Okay. Let's go. Quint: With pleasure. (Sylvester sneaks) (to try and catch Jack-Jack) (Dogs growled) Tim: Now we'll get him. (Dogs barked) Bullseye: Let's do this. Bob: Uh? Oh no. Helen: Oh no. Baddies coming. Smoking Crew: CHARGE!! Kentucky: Get them! (They lightsaber duel) (by bringing and igniting their sabers) Tim: We'll push them blow! Helen: Get off of us, you bumbling idiots! Cale: Nah! Nah! Kentucky: Missed us a while you have! (They laugh) Bullseye: How about we pulverize you? Bob: Yeouch! Quint: You're a real fighting incredible you are! (Alex sneaks to get Jack-Jack) (and tries to grab him) (Helen grabs him) Helen: Hold it right there! (Alex growls) Helen: Whoa! Nice lion. Just don't get angry at me. (He pursuit her) Helen: Help! Keep away! Bob: Helen! Helen: Save me, Bob! Please! (Smoking Crew blocks him) Bob: (Alec Baldwin's voice) Let me through! (Helen keeps running) (with Jack-Jack in her arms) (Alex stand in front of her) Helen: Eh, would you mind stepping aside? (Alex swipes) Helen: Whoa! (throws the baby out of the way) (He only grabs the necklace) (and tugs at it) Alex: Drat! Helen: Missed me! (Helen stop near the waterfall) (and find no where to escape) Alex: Yes. Helen: What'll I do? What can I do? What do I do?! (Alex comes closer at her) Helen: Now, now... Listen to me, Mr. Lion. (Alex growls) Helen: Stay away from me. (She jumped) (backward) (Falling down the waterfall) (with a splash) Alex: No. (gasps) (Humans release the dogs) (at all once) Shere Khan: There's Alex. Cale: And look what's happened. Shere Khan: Where's the baby? Quint: Somebody took and saved the baby. Alex: I lost it over the falls. Tim: What?! Bullseye: Drat! Kentucky: You failed us! (Spears almost hit them) All: Whoa! (They flee) (in fright) Shere Khan: I want that baby, Alex. Alex: Okay, boss. I'll find that baby. Shere Khan: You better. If you wanna serve yourself as a replacement. Alex: Oh no. Not a replacement. I know what happens if I fail. Cale: We'll go to half peak. Kentucky: (Mugsy's voice) Okay, boss. Tim: Meet us there. It better be alive. Quint: (Mugsy's voice) No problem, boss. (They leave) Bullseye: Oh boy. I can't wait. (Bob found the necklace) (and picked it up) Bob: No. (frowns sadly) Bob: Let's go. (the baddies set off) "Toon Age" Part 6 - Save the Child"Toon Age" Part 6 - Save the Child https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DWtZOTHnBKY (as we walk along) Tigger: Still angry? Edd: Yeah, are you? Shrek: Get lost already. Piglet: Oh d-d-dear. I think he really means it. Rabbit: Oh my. Look. Jiminy Cricket: Huh? Anderson: It's a woman. Eds: Cool. Blossom: She must've fell off the waterfall. Courage: But what's that she's holding? Edd: A baby. Pooh: A small baby? Skippy: Miss, Are you okay? Eddy: Say something and wake up. (Helen just looked at us) Ed: Oh no. She's appearing to be fading. (Helen let them have Jack-Jack) (Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) Stephen Squirrelsky: Why are you giving it to us? Helen: Because you need to look after him until I get better and aided. My husband is coming to find me and aid me soon. Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh. Helen: Take care of him, and if he gets lonely, just take good care of him until Bob and I come back. (We look at him) (and see that he is asleep) (Then Jack-Jack looked at us) Rabbit: Oh my. He's awakening. Stephen Squirrelsky: Dang. Ed: Oh no. Told you he'd be waking up. Say it ain't so, Eddy. Psy: (gasps) She's gone. Emily: And it seems like she's swimming onward to find her husband. Panda: She's dead anyway. Shet: Don't worry. She lives on in other film spoofs. Gnorm: Maybe not mistaken that the smoke up there might be his herd. Natane: Smoking can be bad for your health, so fake smoking is good for your health. Courage: I say we take him back to his herd. Kidney Rich: On the double. Shrek: Look, I'm not one of the 'We'. Edd: You're not what?! Oh ho ho Shrek, how could you talk smack to us like that?! Oh, come on, we re really need you! Okay? Pretty please. Shrek: Listen, I'm not going with you with that stupid human. Jiminy Cricket: Stupid human?! Look here, you, you stupid green ogre! It wouldn't hurt you to take orders from your stupid friends, or your conscience! If you had one. Shrek: Please get lost. Piglet: Oh d-d-dear. I think Shrek really means it. Robert: Fine. Be a jerk. Griff: Make a brat of yourself. We're through. This is the end. Since we're going to carry this baby. (We climb with the waterfall) (to the top) Shrek: You're an embarrassment to nature. Tigger: Embarrassment to--? What?! Rabbit: Get out of here. Eddy: Yeah. And don't come back, you green beast. Shrek: Take that back! Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! Eddy: No way! Tanya: Don't argue, you guys. Jack-Jack needs us. (Jack-Jack slips) Tigger: Yikes! Oh: Help us! Anais: Save Jack-Jack! (Shrek was about to catch him) (but suddenly) (Anais cover her eyes) Darwin: I can't watch! Gumball: Tell me if he's okay! Dexter: Come on, Shrek. Catch Jack-Jack, please. (Alex catches Jack-Jack) (Tigger gasps. Pooh and Piglet gasp) Rabbit: Oh my. (Toulouse gasps) Marie: Hey! Berlioz: Who was that?! Danny: Excuse me, Lion. What do you think you're dong? Einstein: Unhand him. Stanz: Who are you? Alex: I'm Alex. And I've come for the baby. Shrek: It's Shrek and I'm not your friend. Alvin: No, no. We meant the lion, not you. Tyler: He meant Alex is not his friend. Ian: Oh, I see. Ryan: Look, We're taking him back to his herd. Toulouse: That's right. Which is why he's lost. Alex: Sorry. They left an hour ago. Johnny Bravo: Oh mama. The herd has left. Now what can we do? Courage: He's lying. Cow: Yeah. Not truthful at all. Chicken: Let's ignore him. Wallace: It'd be best if we'd team up and get going to find the herd. Shrek: Fine, I'll help you get him back to his herd and promise me you leave me alone. Yoko: Promise. Toto: What's your problem anyway? Jakamoko: Is something wrong? Shrek: You're my problem. Inspector Gadget: I beg your pardon? Penny: Don't mind him to what he said. Russell: Correct. "Toon Age" Part 7 - Taking Care of the Baby"Toon Age" Part 7 - Taking Care of the Baby https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BvyxS3flnrM&t=0s&index=9&list=PL4I6-TG-14TGlRG0RoBiIXjrhuNYq0PO2 Narrator: Few minutes later... (they walk onward while taking the baby with them) Griff: Almost there. Wonder Mouse Girl: Keep marching. (We made to the top of the waterfall) (and pressed on) Oh: Don't spear me! Penny Brown: We must avoiding getting speared! Ruthie: His camp is certainly a mess. Dan: Huh? Debbie: Those must been ruined by the baddies. Psy: What happen? This is... Jeez! Big C: What a mess. Comquateater: Somebody really destroyed the whole camp. Julimoda: And who would that be? Alex: Told you they're gone. Danny: Oh no. Einstein: You again? Stanz: What do you want this time, Alex? Alex: They been attack by baddies and they left. Alvin: Well, I guess that's true, but-- What?! Ian: WHAT?! Ryan: WHAT?!! Tyler: Then where they go? Lillian: Yeah. And which path have they taken? Shrek: Guess north where that drench is at. Stephenie: You're talking about which journeys on every direction. Alex: I'll take to them. Rocky: You mean us there. Oh: What about me? Daggett: You can come too if you'd like. Rocky Squirrel: I don't trust him. Bullwinkle: Oh, come on, Rocky. This is our strength effort to get Jack Jack back to his parents. Shrek: Alex is gonna lead the way. Norbert: Right away. On the double. Oh: Gee. Coco Bandicoot: Okay, guys. We're off. Narrator: 2 hours later... (Griff was covering his ears) (in shock) (When Jack-Jack bawling) (in Mel Blanc voicing Little Toot from Melody Time) Griff: Oh, What the heck is the matter with you? Skippy: He's probably hungry. Shrek: Cut it out! Slappy: It's no use trying to say that. Jack Jack will just continue to do so even more if you keep insulting him. (He whacks Oh) Oh: Ow! Shrek: Hmph. Oh: Hey, He likes it. Do it again. (Shrek slaps Oh again) Sandy: Not working. Eddy: This is too rich if you slap him even more. (laughs) Alex: Here let me do it. Edd: Rich? What's rich? Eddy: Them. Ed: Yep. Worth a million bucks. Sure. Alex: (Covers his eyes) Now, Where's the baby? Hmm... (Opens them) There he is. (Ed and Eddy laugh) Alex: Okay, Where's the baby again? There he is! (The Powerpuff Girls laugh) Shrek: Stop it, You're scaring him! (the kittens laugh) Robert: Cut that out! (Courage laughs) (Tummy growled) (as Gumball, Darwin, and Anais laugh) Sandy: He is hungry. Pooh and the Gang: Oh! (laugh) Skippy: This is serious! Woody: (laughs) Skippy's right! It's serious that he needs food! Shrek: (King Harkinian's voice) ENOUGH!! (Echoes) (Tigger and Rabbit jump) "Toon Age" Part 8 - Bird Fight"Toon Age" Part 8 - Bird Fight https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OBkVp3IpVQA Pooh: Look! Piglet: A watermelon. Tigger: Let's get it! (A bird swipes it) Rabbit: Oh my! It's a bird! Tanya: Come back with that melon! Eeyore: Could be worse. (We went after it) (and tried to stop it) (We came to a lot of birds) (Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) Rabbit: Look at all the birds. Eeyore: They're marching around to collect some food. Sparky: To last the Ice Age. X-5: I don't believe it. Betty: Excuse me. Robert: We've come for our food, please. Delbert: May we have our melon back? Jack-Jack's hungry. Blu: Only some food you can yourselves to. This is our food. For it'll help us to last The Ice Age. Johnny Bravo: Whatever. Blu: If you weren't smart enough to starve, then doom on you. Sandy: Don't say that. Christopher Robin: It might scare us all. (Melon rolled) Baboon: Look. There's the melon we need to feed Jack-Jack. (It rolled to Jack-Jack) (who got hold of it) Blu: The melon! Jack-Jack's got the melon! https://drive.google.com/open?id=1MCyE5ztd08B9DYdS0WdLIHHqx7K3OZRx Stephen Squirrelsky: Oh dang! (He grabs the melon and flee) (with the birds chasing him) (Bird grabs it) Stephen Squirrelsky: Huh? (stops) (Bird ran with it) (and tried to get away) Sunil: (Grabs it) I beg your pardon?! (WHACK!) Suni: Oof! (another bird grabs the melon) (He flee) (and struggle to run) (Stephen grabs it) (and runs with it) (Blu swings at him) (and misses) Stephen Squirrelsky: Gotta run! Gotta run! (speeds onward) (Bird came out with a bat) (and tried to whack Stephen) Stephen Squirrelsky: Whoa! (dodges) (WHACK) (the bird whacks Blu on the head) Blu: OW! Bird: Sorry, Blu. (Stephen keep running) (from the birds) Robert: Over here! (Stephen throws the melon) (Robert catches it) Robert: Got it! Thanks, Stephen! (Bird pursuit Robert) (who ran with the melon) Duckman: I'm clear! I'm clear! Ajax: Throw it! Throw it! (He tosses it) Duckman: Got it! (Tosses it to someone else who miss and it falls off a cliff) (Tigger gasps. Pooh and Piglet gasp) Rabbit: Drat! Eeyore: Somebody better get it. (Toto grabs the other melon): Got this one! Yoko: Well done! (Birds chase him) Jakamoko: Oh, look out! They're coming for you! (Toto throws it which it almost fell into a geyser) Tigger: Yikes! (Birds grabs it) Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! (But the birds fell in the geyser) (with a splash!) Stephen Squirrelsky: Dang! Pooh: Oh bother. Birds: The last melon. Piglet: Oh dear. (Tigger grabs it) Tigger: I gotcha. Blu: Get him! Tigger: Uh-oh. (He throws it) Ed: Oh boy! The melon's ours! (Edd catches it) Edd: Yay! I've got it! Eddy: Look out! (the Eds gasp) (He toss it) Blossom: Oh boy! We've got it! (holds it) (Blossom toss it to Oh( ) Bubbles: Your shot, Oh. (Birds blocked Oh) Buttercup: Oh! Are you alright? (Oh charged in slow motion) (to avoid the birds) (Knocking them down) (to the ground) Dan: He got 'em! Debbie: Good work! Oh: Whoohoo! Ruthie: You've done it! Blu: Drat. PPGs: Yay! (Oh smashed the melon) (into pieces for everyone to share) (Pooh, Piglet and Tigger gasps) Rabbit: That's what fierce looks like. The melon has broken apart. Alex: Oh, Oh! Now we gotta find more food! Doug: See? There's pieces for us to share. (Jack-Jack chews it) Patti: Oh, wow. Jack-Jack is now enjoying it. Nick: And look. Dinner and a show. Judy: Right over there. (Birds were piled up) (and all stuck together) "Toon Age" Part 9 - Bedtime"Toon Age" Part 9 - Bedtime https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1xQHXresrQ&index=11&t=0s&list=PL4I6-TG-14TGlRG0RoBiIXjrhuNYq0PO2 Narrator: Uhhh... Stephen Squirrelsky: Now for a meal for a hero. Sandy Cheeks: Yeah. So we can all feast together. (Stephen bumps into a branch) (and falls over) Stephen Squirrelsky: What's this? Okay, Wanna piece of me? Come on. (stands up and trees to fight the branch) (He punch his hand in a tree hole) (and get it stuck) (He pulls it out) (and successfully shakes it to see if it's working as it is) (And found an acorn) (at last) Stephen Squirrelsky: Well, My lucky day. I deserve it. Sandy Cheeks: Good job for finding an acorn. (He's about to eat until...) (suddenly) (Alvin pounced him) Tigger: (gasps) A CHIPMUNK! (hides) Stephen Squirrelsky: Help! Get him off me! Ed: I'll save you, Stephen. Full speed ahead. Stephen Squirrelsky: Let go! CatDog: Hi ho diggity! Alvin: Give it back! Courage: Let it go! Stephen Squirrelsky (Shrek's voice): Back off! Alvin: (Luke Skywalker's voice) Never! Stephen Squirrelsky: This is my acorn! Alvin: Well, we should ask before sharing. Stephen Squirrelsky: Let go, Rodent! Alvin: I'm a chipmunk, not a rodent! Stephen Squirrelsky: Stupid munk! Alvin: Dirty squirrel! Stephen Squirrelsky: Fine! Alvin: Thank you. Stephen Squirrelsky: Hmph! Alvin: Always ask next time. (Later) Narrator: Later... Shrek: Bedtime kid. (we all get tucked up for bed) Griff: What a day. Robert: Time to get some rest. Oh: Night. (Tries to sleep on a rock) (but finds it a bit bumpy) (He grunts and moan) (and tries harder to fix it) Shrek: Will you stop it?! Tanya: We're trying to sleep. Oh: Alright. Just trying to relax. Slappy: That's better. (Oh sucks his thumb) Skippy: Ahem. We're waiting. Sandy: Never mind. Weasel: I'm sure we'll make the most of it. Grumpy: Ha. Ogre. Tennessee: Settle down. (We fell asleep) (and napped) (A fly bothers Sleepy) (who tries to swat him) (Then Alex sneaks up to Jack-Jack who was still asleep) (without anyone seeing him) (He hears something) (approaching and gasps) (He went to find out who it is) (as quiet as a mouse, mind you) (He pounced) (on whoever it was) Alex: What the...? (seems puzzled) Sylvester: Go ahead, Slice me. It's the last thing you ever do. Alex: Sylvester? But I'd rather not slice you apart. Tai Lung: Tired of tracking down useless creatures, Alex? Alex: Now what brings you guys here? Quint: Because Shere Khan and Cale are stick of waiting. Bullseye: Come back with the baby or don't come back at all. Alex: I got message for them. Tell them that I'm bringing the baby and tell them that I'm even bringing an ogre. Tim: What?! An ogre? Bullseye: They never travel alone. Quint: They travel with other heroes. Alex: This one is. Kentucky: And who could he be? Sylvester: Oh, Look at all that meat. Let's get him! Alex: Not yet. We need a whole of baddies to help us get to it. Get ready everyone ready. At once! Quint: Okay. On the double. Kentucky: Yeah. Right away. (They leave) (and gone to get more baddies) (Alex went back to sleep) (and napped) "Toon Age" Part 10 - Where's the Baby?"Toon Age" Part 10 - Where's the Baby? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HxmAt5RGsLM Narrator: The Next Morning... (Shrek wakes up) (and finds that Jack-Jack is missing) Shrek: Where's the baby? Alex: You lost him? Both: OH! Tigger: (yawns) I beg your pardon, but did you say--? What?! Stephen Squirrelsky: Huh? Where's Bradley? Piglet: What?! He's gone too? All: Rocky! Pooh: What?!! They left too? (Meanwhile) Narrator: Meanwhile... (Jack-Jack giggles) (and as Bradley chuckles) Sadness: Look at those cuties. (Rocky laughs too) Rocky: They are. (the three heroes are with some girls in some tubs) (and are sunbathing) Tooth: Where did you get them? Rocky: Well, we just got here, and arrived to meet you. (Jack-Jack and Bradley sank) Rocky: Help, Jack-Jack and Bradley are drowning. (They pull them out) (and save them) (Shrek and Stephen looks at them firmly) Rocky: What? What's wrong? Shrek: What's the matter with you two? Oh: Excuse me, ladies. We got to go. We'll be back. Stephen Squirrelsky: Look at you, You're dirty. Rocky: I know. That's why I'm wearing my trunks. Stephen Squirrelsky: I was talking to Bradley, Dope. Rocky: Oh, right, sorry. Oh: Excuse me. I was just... (tries to speak, but gets interrupted) Shrek: What's your problem? You make more trouble with this kid. Oh: Oh, I'm sorry. That's why I need him, Rocky, and Bradley to stick with me, since I'm chatting with other ladies. Shrek: Forget them. Rocky: Oh, okay. We'll dry ourselves and get ourselves cleaned up. (Oh goes back to the ladies) (to rejoin them) (But it was Hopper and Molt) Oh: Uh-oh. It's Hopper and Molt again. (Meanwhile, Stephen was washing Bradley) (and cleaning him up while Rocky washed himself up with soap and shampoo to get cleaned) Stephen Squirrelsky: What is wrong with Rocky these days? (Bradley shrugs) (Jack-Jack laughs) (with joy as he gets cleaned) Shrek: Look at you. Think you can become a hunter, just like your parents are? Unaware of it, with no patch, and no things to harm you? (Jack-Jack cuddles Shrek's hand) Shrek: What? Does that you look like a person to you? (Jack-Jack slips off his hand and pulled skin hairs off of him) Shrek: Yeow! (Jack-Jack laughs) Shrek: Okay. Alright, wise guy. You can start with timeout. (Ed and Eddy laughs) Edd: Are you proud of yourselves?! (Twin Bunnies laugh) (The Raccoons laugh) (Jack-Jack laughs) (the Powerpuff Girls laugh) Shrek: You suppose that's funny, huh? How about this? (He lift him higher) (Courage laughs) (Rocky and Andrina laughs) (Dexter laughs) Shrek: You're a snack for the owls. (Woody laughs) (Larry and Otto laugh) (Pooh and the gang laugh) Shrek: A brave little hero does good stuff like that. (Shrek look at us laughing) (the kittens laugh) Shrek: What's so funny?! Eddy: The jokes are. Worth a million bucks. Right. (Oh ran from Hopper and Molt) (who were chasing him) (Oh ran into Alex) Alex: Oh! Watch where you're running! And where's the baby?! Oh: Oh no. Lion. He's gonna kill. (freaks out) Alex: Nice try. Oh: He got me. Oh. Help. (Alex walks away) Alex: Get out of the way. (Oh kicks him) Oh: Take that! (Alex bites him) Oh: Yeow! That hurts! (Hopper and Molt came in) (Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) Molt: Darn. The lion beat us to him. Hopper: Hold it right there. (He sniffs him) Hopper: Ugh! He's dead, okay. (They leave) (and are out of sight) Oh: Phew. Thanks. Alex: You're welcome. Anytime. Robert: Let's get moving. Tanya: And start staying on track. Lillian: Gees. Stephenie: And about time too. "Toon Age" Part 11 - "Send Me On My Way""Toon Age" Part 11 - "Send Me On My Way" https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rFBY9sDWn9k (the song plays) Panda: Wait up. Wait up. Emily: We're on our way. Panda: Thanks for waiting. Psy: No problem. We're still carrying onward. Cuties: 3 2 1. Fluffers: And here we go. (Springs) Panda: Whoa! Danny: I would like to reach out my hand I may see you, I may tell you to run (on my way, on my way) You know what they say about the young Tyler: Sure is Faithful. Einstein: Well pick me up with golden hand I may see you, I may tell you to run (on my way, on my way) You know what they say about the young Ian: And it's not Yellowstone Park. Stanz: Well, I would like to hold my little hand And we will run, we will, we will crawl, we will I would like to hold my little hand And we will run, we will, we will crawl (Jack-Jack pokes Oh) Oh: Ow! (Oh and Jack-Jack poke fight) Cuties: Send me on my way (on my way) Send me on my way (on my way) Send me on my way (on my way) Send me on my way (on my way) Send me on my way (on my way) Send me on my way (on my way) Send me on my way (on my way) Mm hmm (on my way) Pooh: Will you cut it out?! Oh: He started it. Piglet: If this hadn't happened, none of it would. (We stop at a red smoke) (puffing) (Ice train past by) (with an American 4-4-0 engine No 2, hauling a mail car, and a caboose with Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer) driving his train engine) (Green smoke poof out) (suddenly) Blossom: Let's go. Bubbles: And away we go. (We went over a ramp) Buttercup: Whoa! (THUMP) (Tigger and Rabbit jump): Whoa! (Then Griff toss a snowball at Shrek) Griff: Take that! (SPLAT) Griff: Have some of this! (He points to Jack-Jack) Griff: It was him. (We're trying to ice skate) (by skating on the ice) Rocky: Hi Steph. Sandy: Having fun? Rocky: Hi girls. (waves to the girls) Rocky: Whee! Andrew: Whoopie! (SPLAT) Ryan: Oops! (Rocky mumbling) Ian: Looks like you landed in the snow, Rocky. Tyler: Ha ha. Alvin: Such a great joke. (Alex sees a lion footprint) Rabbit: Oh my. A lion footprint. Alex: That's mine. Sorry. Ryan: Oh, I see. Narrator: One hour later... Shrek: You're lost. Aren't you? Ian: Yeah, Alvin (Chipmunk), are you? Tigger: Have you seen any humans went by? Alvin (Chipmunk): Hmm... Let's see. And how many humans were there? (We shrug) All: We don't know. Alvin (Chipmunk): I know. (He pretends to pack) Rabbit: What?! Tigger: Pack? Rabbit: Oh, for crying out loud! We need to find out what he's doing! Danny: Pack of mice? Einstein: Is that what you mean? Alvin: No. (Points to Alex) Stanz: Oh, you mean Alex. (Alex flicks Alvin away) Max (Dog): What happened?! Gidget: Never mind. Duke: He flicked Alvin (Chipmunk away), not Alvin, Ian, Ryan, and Tyler. (Griff toss another snowball at Shrek): Hiya! Shrek: Ugh! (Jack-Jack points at Griff) Shrek: So it was you, Griff. (Griff grins) Griff: Sorry, Shrek. Just pranks, you know. (SPLAT) Griff: Got me back. Oh well. Narrator: Two hours later... (We walked through a blizzard) (and kept pounding onward) Stephen Squirrelsky: Brrr.... Andrew Catsmith: It's so freezing not to mention Winter in Thomas and Friends, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat, and Sonic. Psy: Feels nice. Robert: You don't have to tell us twice. Ricky: This just in, You're a snow leopard. Stacey: Correct. (We walked onward) Pop: Must battle onward. Mom: No time to lose. "Toon Age" Part 12 - A Shortcut/Slide Chase"Toon Age" Part 12 - A Shortcut/Slide Chase https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eR952OilMX0&t=0s (the next chapter begins) (Alex saw the humans) Pooh: Look! Alex: Guys. I found a shortcut. Christopher Robin: And what shortcut is it? Alex: You know a faster way to get to the humans. Coco Bandicoot: An easy path to get Jack-Jack back to his family. Oh: Guys, Watch this. (Pretends that he has an iceicle through his neck) Shrek: Oh, Alex has found a shortcut. Oh: Through that? You're joking. Shrek: I'M SERIOUS, ALIEN!!! (Echoes) Pooh: Oh bother. Tigger: Look out! We're under attack! Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! Psy: Amscray! (Ed and Eddy scream) Ed: I got it, Eddy! (We flee into the cave) (and escape) (As the snow fall) (collapses) (Icecicle whabled) (suddenly) (We ran back) (as fast as we can) (But the enterance is blocked) Piglet: Oh d-d-dear. This cannot be happening to some frightened and smart heroes. Such like myself. (Icecicles stop whabling) Eeyore: Could be best. Stephen Squirrelsky: Okay, I prefer shortcut. Andrew Catsmith: Agreed. (We walked along) (to continue our quest) Blossom: Weird ice tunnel. Bubbles: Sure is slippery. Alex: Try not to get lost. Buttercup: Yeah. Stick together we will. (Rocky bumps into an icecicle) Rocky: Oof! (He fell down) Rocky: Whoa! (We walked along) (carefully and gently) (Rocky walked alone) (in the wrong direction) Rocky: Hmm... (thinks for a moment) (Rocky gasps in shock) (when he realizes) Rocky: (Giggles) Frozen fish. (chuckles) (Rocky shrieks) (in Luigi's voice) (When he sees a dinosaur frozen in the ice) (and finds it only a statue) (We walked along) (trying to find our way out) Piglet: Oh d-d-dear. This is not the ice tunnel for a frighten animal like myself. Tigger: Or myself. Or himself. Eeyore: Thanks for noticing. Tigger: Or themselves. Eds: Whatever. PPGs: You're welcome to notice us. (We saw a UFO frozen in the ice) Tigger: (gasps) UFO! Rabbit: Can you keep up please? (Tigger flees) Sandy: Hard to keep track of one baby. Tanya: Yeah. Just make sure nothing happens. (Then we see Jack-Jack sliding down) (Tigger gasps. Pooh and Piglet gasp) Rabbit: Oh my! After him! Tigger: Stop him! (We slide down too) (trying to stop Jack-Jack) Psy: It's like that water park in Wisconsin Dells. Panda: Yeah. Not to mention Gordon's Hill and Ski Slopes from Tonic Trouble and slides from the video games. (We slide along) Emily: Whee! (We slide up a ramp and flew through the sky) Big C: Whoa! Gnorm: Mayday! Mayday! Natane: Faster! Faster! (Alvin almost catch his acorn) (and miss it) (We went in separate holes) (and got lost while sliding) (Andrew tries to reach Jack-Jack) (and easily catches him) (Jack-Jack giggles) Andrew: I gotcha! (He fell down a hole) Andrew: (Luke Skywalker's voice in Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (Original Unaltered)) Whoa! (He slides along) (going faster) (He lands on Shrek) (who catches him) (Psy slides through a tunnel) (with a lamp that he is holding and has lit it) (He fell on Shrek) Psy: Whoops! Ed: Iceburg ahead! Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! (We bumped into it) (and crashed) All: Phew. Inspector Gadget: We're safe. (Ice Burg breaks) Tigger: Yikes! Pooh: Oh bother. Rabbit: Going down. (We slide along) (surfing down) (Seeing sharp ice ahead) (Tigger gasps. Pooh and Piglet gasp) Courage: Look out! Dexter: Pull the brakes! (It only shreds the ice burg) Johnny Bravo: Oh mama! Judy: That was close. Nick: All too easy. Kidney: Well, Couldn't get any worse. Rocky: Might be best. (We tried to reach Jack-Jack) (and struggled to do so) (Slappy almost grabbed him) (and missed) Slappy: Darn! Skippy: Closer! (Jack-Jack flew through the air) Ed: Faster, everybody, faster! (Robert sees a wall up ahead): Yeow! Tigger: (gasps) A wall in our way?! (Alvin finish buried his acorn) Rabbit: And we'll all crash too! (Alvin dusted his hand) (and heard us coming) Panda: Look out! Emily: Whoa! Alvin: Oh no! (tries to pull his acorn free) (CRASH) Psy: Oops! Crash: Whoa! Coco: Yeousch! (Shrek catches Jack-Jack) (and bumps into us) (CRASH) (KABOOM!) Ricky: Oh, Gees. Stacey: That smarts. (Stephen groans) Pop: Oof. Eeyore: Easy comes, Easy goes. Mom: At least we're still alright. Alex: Whoo! Yeah! That's fun! Who's up for round 2? Larry: Let's do it again! (We look at them firmly) Larry: Oh. Sorry. Let's do it again some other time. Alex: And tell the kid to be more careful. Otto: Yeah. We must be careful. (Later with Alvin) (who rescues his acorn and leaves) "Toon Age" Part 13 - Cave Drawings"Toon Age" Part 13 - Cave Drawings https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qBfq0EbA5YU&t=0s&index=15&list=PL4I6-TG-14TGlRG0RoBiIXjrhuNYq0PO2 Pooh: Look over there. Tigger: Cave drawings. Piglet: Oh d-d-dear. Lots of them too. Bubbles: Look. Paintings of lions. Buttercup: The same as Alex. Blossom: They're playing tag with an animal. Rabbit: Cool. Piglet: Eek. With their teeth. Tigger: With their teeth and-- What?! Dan: WHAT?! Buck: WHAT!?! Yoko: Hey, This ogre painting looks just like Shrek. Edd: In fact, it is the same as Shrek. Ed: And he has a family. Eddy: A wife and some kids. (Shrek gasps) (and realizes) Psy: Shrek? Big C: Is something wrong? Comquateater: Shh... Look at the paintings. Julimoda: They'll tell us the whole story. (Paintings does a flashback of Shrek) (with his family) (Shrek was happy) (at first) (Then humans attacked them) (Tigger gasps. Pooh and Piglet gasp) (Shrek tries to defend them) (The Eds gasp) (Shrek was helpless) (The PPGs gasp) (His wife and his kid were about to be murdered) Rabbit: Oh no. (Shrek gasps in shock) Johnny Bravo: Oh mama. Sunil: Is that true? (Shrek nods sadly) (Flashback ends) (and stops) Stephen Squirrelsky: You lost a family? Shrek: Yes, I did. Now I need to find a new one. Griff: That's why you don't want anyone near you when we first met you. Pepper: Oh, you poor animal. Lillian: I feel sorry for you. Stephenie: So do I. (Shrek touches the painting) (and rubs it) (Touches Jack-Jack's hand) (and feels it) Shrek: Oh. Eds: Cool. (Jack-Jack looks at Shrek) (who smiles) (We walked along) (on our quest again) "Toon Age" Part 14 - The Searchers"Toon Age" Part 14 - The Searchers https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t-mYNVPKXQk Narrator: The Next Day... (Dogs sniff) (Dogs sniff) (for the scent) Bob: No sign of him. I might never see him again. (the villagers keep searching) "Toon Age" Part 15 - A Hot Foot"Toon Age" Part 15 - A Hot Foot https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sI45gQ0IW64&index=17&list=PL4I6-TG-14TGlRG0RoBiIXjrhuNYq0PO2&t=0s (we press onward) Sandy: There's half peak. Tanya: And our next stop is Glacier Pass. Tyler: We're almost there. Ryan: And we'll never be late. Ian: My feet are getting warm. Alvin: That's because of our warm exercise. (Rumbled was heard) Piglet: What was that? Shrek: Tell me that wasn't your stomach. Ed: Uh... No. Max: It's just thunder. Coming from under ground? Ruby: And only lightning. Or from the clouds above? (BOOM) Dexter: No. It was the ground shaking. And it seems like it'll break apart. Ricky: Head for the hills! Johnny Bravo: Gangway! Duke: Retreat! Christopher Robin: Yikes! (Ice fall) Andrew: It's gaining on us! Sandy: Lava! (Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) Oh: Come on, Keep up with me! Edd: Good lord! (Eddy shrieks): Whoa! Shrek: We would if you're moving! Wallace: And staying on running too! (Alex jumps over) (and as we make it across) Gumball; Wow. Wish I can jump like that. Anais: Me too! Oh: And me. Darwin: Me three. Shrek: Wish granted. (KICK) All: Whoa! (THUNK) PPGs: Yay! Stephen Squirrelsky: Have you notice the river of lava? Robert: Not to mention the lava from Rayman, Ape Escape, Jak and Daxter, Ratchet and Clank, Spyro, Crash Bandicoot, and other videos. (Crash chatters) Aku Aku: Crash says that is correct. Coco: Or is it 'Faster'? Danny: Both, I presume? (We jumped over) Ed: Alley-oop! Einstein: Yeehaw! Edd: Gracious! Stanz: Whoopie! Eddy: Geronimo! Yoko: And away we go! (Alex almost made it) (but barely fell) (Shrek saves him) Shrek: I've got you, Alex. Never fear. (Ice is about to break) Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! (Shrek toss him) Shrek: I've got you! Alex: Whoa! Shrek: I've saved you! (Ice breaks and Shrek plunges down) (with a Goofy yodel) Eds: Shrek! Rabbit: Oh no. (Then a hot spring shoots him up) Shrek: Yeehaw! (THUD, Wilhelm scream) (Crash gasps) (Pooh, Piglet and Tigger gasps) Rabbit: That's what fierce looks like. Shrek fell and hurt himself. Darwin: Shrek, Are you alright? Anais: Say something. (Shrek mumbling) Gumball: What is he saying? Shrek: You're stand on my hand. (Tigger and Rabbit jump): Whoa! Gumball: You're okay. Darwin: Thank heavens. Alex: Why did you do that? You could've died trying to save me. Gumball: And you would have been killed. Shrek: That's what you do in a herd. You look out for each other. Cow: Yeah. Agreed. Alex: Well, Thanks. Chicken: You're welcome. "Toon Age" Part 16 - The Felines' Plan"Toon Age" Part 16 - The Felines' Plan https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KRJG7nt1wq8 Narrator: Meanwhile... (Cale was waiting for them to come) Tim: Oh boy! Oh boy! I can't wait to get my friends on those heroes and their new friends! Cale: Nobody touches them until we get that baby. Kentucky: (Mugsy's voice) Okay, boss. Quint: I hope they're coming this way. Bullseye: Yeah, and if they are, we'll get them for sure. Kentucky: First cut his rib cage open. Then put the white meat in one pile and the dark meat in the other. Tim: Hey, quit that. I get it. Kentucky: Then the liver, Remove the gallbladder, It'll be good meat for a hyena. Quint: We know, we know. Okay. Cale: Save your energy. Ogres don't go down easily. Bullseye: I agree with what Cale says. Tim: How can we take him down? Kentucky: Any hints? Shere Khan: This is how we do it. Quint and Bullseye: (Splatter and Dodge's voices) Hooray! Hooray! We're gonna have some hints! I love hints! With special ideas! Cale: First we'll surround him, Trap him in a corner. Tim and Kentucky: (Splatter and Dodge's voices) Oh? Oh? Cale: When all of you trapped him. And... (Slits throat) I'll cut his throat. Bullseye: (Mugsy's voice) No problem, boss. "Toon Age" Part 17 - Fire Starter"Toon Age" Part 17 - Fire Starter https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8g3tdpACuII&t=0s&list=PL4I6-TG-14TGlRG0RoBiIXjrhuNYq0PO2&index=19 (as we walk along) (In the blizzard) (and battle our way through) Edd: Too... Cold. Eddy: So freezing. (Bradley shivers) Ed: (Dinky's voice) Oh, jiminies. It sure is cold. (Griff freezes into a statue) (Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) Rabbit: Oh my. Eeyore: Griff is turning into a statue when freezing. (Oh chalks) (on something) Dan: What are you doing? Debbie: Is something wrong? Oh: I'm drawing me on the map. Ruthie: What for do you think? Tigger: Why don't you draw him laying down? Jakamoko: Yeah. That might work. Toto: And make him round. Max (Dog): Yeah. That'll do. (We draw him round) (to see what's happening) Snowball: There. Gidget: There we go. Oh: Ha. Ha. I forgot how to laugh. Betty Barrett: Correct. (Oh draws it in until a spark sparks) Tigger: Look out! A giant flame! Rabbit: Tigger please. Eeyore: Stay away from the flame. It's lighting up fires. Oh: I'm a genius. Pooh: Told you so. (Later) Narrator: Later... (A fire was made) (to keep the heroes warm) (Griff melts) (and gets warmed up again) Griff: Phew. Big C: Griff, you're alive! Oh: From now on I'll be Lord of the flames. Bijou: Not to mention The Lord of the Rings Trilogy. Hamtaro: And your butt is on fire. Bijou: Really? Where's that? (Oh looks at his butt) (and gasps) (He runs) (and dips his butt into a bucket of water) (Ed and Eddy laugh) (the PPGs laugh) Edd: Aren't you proud of yourselves?! (Courage laughs) Shrek: Guys, Look at this. (the kittens laugh) (They stop laughing) (and gasp Oh) Psy: Jack-Jack's starting to walk. Panda: Told you so. Shet: Come on. Keep walking. Emily: You can do it. (Jack-Jack kept walking) Doc: He's starting to walk. (Dopey nods) Happy: Told you. (Alex sighs) Grumpy: Ha! I like it when Jack-Jack walks. Bashful: Oooooooh Gooosh! Sleepy: (yawns) Ah, yes. Sneezy: Ah... Ah... Ah... Courage: Look out. Sneezy's going to pop. (Psy and Griff holds his nose) Sneezy: Ah... Thanks. (Alex looks at Half Peak) (and sees what's out there) (Meanwhile Alvin came in) (carrying his acorn) (Which i frozen) (and puts it near the fire to keep warm) (Then POP) (just like magic) Stephen Squirrelsky: (Giggles) Pop-acorn. Sandy: (giggles too) The acorn turned into pop-acorn, huh? Alvin: Very funny. (scoffs) "Toon Age" Part 18 - Alex's Confession"Toon Age" Part 18 - Alex's Confession https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t8fRIvLW7Qs Narrator: The Next Morning... Ed: Almost there. Edd: Not too far now. Eddy: Jack-Jack's almost home. Woody: I think we're going to make it. Alex: I don't think we should do this. Buzz Lightyear: Yeah. We don't know what might happen next. Alex: Guys. Don't go that way. If you do, There's an ambush there. Courage: Oh, I just know that something bad is about to happen. Shrek: You set us up. Dexter: What can go wrong? Alex: It was my job. I was gonna get the baby. Stephen Squirrelsky: You invite us to dinner! Tigger: Invite us to dinner and--? What?! Piglet: What?! Pooh: What?! Rabbit: That's it, You're out of the herd! Eeyore: Yeah. You led us to trouble, Alex. Alex: I'm sorry. Edd: You did what?! Oh my gosh Alex, how could you do this to us!?! Oh, why would you led us, you liar? Shame on you... Sandy: We gotta fight our way through. Tanya: Yeah. Let's keep up. Alex: You can't! Pack's too strong. You gotta trust me. Robert: Nonsense. We're doing fine, you'll see. Alex: I'm your only chance. Pooh and the Gang: Oh! Robert: I think I can fool them. Baboon: And what can you fool them with? Robert: Watch. (He changes his form) (all of a sudden) Ricky: Oh. Stacey: Oh. Eds: Cool. Stephen Squirrelsky: Huh... Sandy: Hmm... Comquateater: How's that gonna help? Julimoda: You don't think you'll fool them, will you? Melissa: This is my disguise. I'm Queen Melissa III. PPGs: Ah... "Toon Age" Part 19 - Felines Chase Oh/Final Boss"Toon Age" Part 19 - Felines Chase Oh/Final Boss https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TM3UQ1rNKm0 (as we walk along) Quint: Where are they? Bullseye: (Stormtrooper's voice) Those heroes are here somewhere. Alex: Hey guys. Tim: Hello, hello, hello. Kentucky: Alex? Cale: Is that really you? Alex: Yes. Soon you'll taste revenge. Bullseye, Tim, Quint, and Kentucky: (Splatter and Dodge's voices) Hooray! Hooray! We'll taste revenge! We love tasting revenge! And what's the surprise going to be? Melissa: What revenge? (seems puzzled) Cale: Huh? (scratches his head) (Melissa came in holding a bundle) (with Robert disguised as Melissa) Tim: Wow. Kentucky: (whistles) It's a girl. Cale: Who are you? Melissa: I'm Queen Melissa III. But you can call Melissa if you'd like to. Because Melissa is a nice name. Quint: Hey Missy. How about a... (Melissa giggles with joy): Kiss? Is that what you're trying to say? Quint: (chuckles nervously) Yeah. Melissa: Well, why not? Cale: Hey, Is that the baby we wanted? Melissa: Why, yes. Here it is. For he's all yours. You can have him if you'd like to! (Cale grabs it and looks) (to see if it is Jack-Jack) (But it was a snowman) (Cale gasps with a dun dun dun sound! playing) https://drive.google.com/open?id=1z9enc5UeeQ4VnJoBFXHlChpNjFyuqlzy (Cale snarls) (angrily) (Then grabs Melissa) (who tries to flee) Melissa: Hey! (only to have her clothes ripped off) Cale: You're not Melissa! (since she is wearing her bra and panties and slippers) (Melissa was frighten) (and worried with her teeth chattering) Cale: Who the heck you are for real?! Melissa: Oh! It's still me, Melissa! Can't you really even try to get it right?! (Cale pulls out a knife) (and pokes Melissa in her belly button) (Melissa screams) (in a woman's voice in The Pink Panther) (Then she inflates) (and explodes with a kaboom!) (They cough) (and splutter) Quint: You blew her up. Bullseye: Now who is she? Cale: What? Tim: Who was she in disguise? Kentucky: Look. (Robert is seen after a huge explosion) (Cale gasps) Robert: Ooh! That really stings! How could you do that to me?! Cale: Why you rat! Get him! Robert: Uh-oh. (flees) (The Smoking Crew pursuit him) (and tried to stop him) Shrek: Surprise! (The Smoking Crew stop in shock) (Shrek tosses a log at them) (and tries to squash them) Alex: Come on this way. Robert: Coming, guys. Coming. Cale: Come on, Alex. Chumley: Hurry, quickly. Shere Khan: Let's bring them down. Piglet: Oh d-d-dear! (Meanwhile Oh went to get Jack-Jack) (and managed to save him) (When Sylvester and Kentucky follows them) (and tries to stop them) Oh: There you are. (picks up Jack-Jack and flees) (Jack-Jack growls) (angrily) (Kentucky and Sylvester pounces) (on them) (Who dodge) (at last) (They get stuck) (and try to get unstuck) Oh: Ha! (blows a raspberry) Kentucky: Drat! (jumps up and down) (Back with us) (as we make our escape) (Alex stands in front of us) (Tigger gasps. Pooh and Piglet gasp) Shere Khan: What are you doing?! Alex: Leave my friends alone. Cale: Fine, We'll take you down first. (takes out and ignites his red saber) Stephen Squirrelsky: Don't! (pulls out and ignite his blue saber) (and swings it at Cale's red blade to stop and carry the blow) Cale: Oh, You wanna hurt too. Huh? (snickers evilly) (Shere Khan and Alex fight) (as Stephen and Cale duel with their sabers swinging and clashing) (Shrek gets surrounded) (by other baddies) (Shere Khan pushes Alex away) (as Stephen and Cale's shining blades swing and clash in time and again in fierce combat) (Shere Khan was about to pounce Shrek) (but was suddenly stopped all of a sudden) (By Alex who pounced in the way) (and battled him more) (Then got injured) (during a very vicious fight) (Pooh gasps) (Piglet gasps) (Tigger gasps) Rabbit: That's what fierce looks like. Shere Khan hurt Alex. Jack-Jack: Uh... Edd: Good lord. Eddy: Whoa. Cale: Huh? Ed: Aaaahh! Trouble! Run! Baste the turkey! Cale: The baby. Courage: Ooooooooooooaaaaaaaahh! (Stephen force pushed him) Cale: (Darth Vader's voice) Oh! (He bumps into the wall with his red saber deactivating) Cale: (Darth Vader's voice) Aah! (Snow fall on him) (and cover him) (Cale mumbles) Cale's Voice: Help! Get me out of here! (Shrek kicks Shere Khan) Shere Khan: (Voldermort's voice) Oof! (BUMP) Shere Khan: (Voldermort's voice) Ah! (Then icecicles fell on him) Shere Khan: (Jafar's voice) Noooooo! (STAB) Eds: Ooooh. Pooh and the Gang: That's got to hurt. Warners: Oooh. Wakko: That one killed him. Yakko: Now Shere Khan's dead. Dot: Way to go, Shrek. (Cale sputters) Cale: Why, you... (Tigger gasps. Pooh and Piglet gasp) (Cale gasps) Cale: What's happened? (Sees Shere Khan killed) Cale: Shere Khan? Shere Khan? (Touches the blood) (and sees that Shere Khan is injured and gone) Bullseye: Bummer. Quint: Shrek killed Shere Khan. Cale (Jafar's voice): (pulls out a vial) This is not done yet, Boy. Pooh: Oh bother. Piglet: Oh dear. Tigger: Uh-oh. (Stephen is about to charge at him) (but all of a sudden) (BOOM) (an explosion is heard) (We coughed and sputtered with Stephen's blue saber deactivating) (as the smoke cleared) Bert: What happened? Melissa: Where'd he go? Ralph: They're gone. Wallace: Yeah. And where are they at? (Gromit shrugs) (Kirby thinks) (Tai Lung and Calico flee) (in fright) Bubbles: We did it! Buttercup: We've stopped the baddies! Gidget: Alex? Max: Wake up, Alex. Blossom: You're injured. Ruby: You're dreaming. Alex: Yeah. I'm alright. Just got injured a little bit. So I'm still alright. Doug: Gees. Alex: I'm sorry I set you all up. Patti: Apology accepted on it, Alex. Sandy: You don't have to do that. Alex: Yeah, you're right. Maybe I don't have to. I'm not a baddie anymore. I'm a good guy and I will stick with you! Skippy: Oh. Slappy: So that's what you're trying to tell us. Now we're all good friends. Alex: Look, You better head to Glacier Path before the humans are gone. Max (Dog): (Michael Brandon's voice) Right away. Judy: Hope he's okay. Nick: Yeah. He's still alright. Though a little bit injured. So he'll survive. "Toon Age" Part 20 - Goodbye, Jack-Jack/20,000 Years Later"Toon Age" Part 20 - Goodbye, Jack-Jack/20,000 Years Later https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VythC7nKD9k&t=0s&list=PL4I6-TG-14TGlRG0RoBiIXjrhuNYq0PO2&index=22 (We walked along) (to find the humans) (Then with humans that walked along) (we saw them) Bob: Guess I won't see him again. Never. Never. Never. Wallace: We're here, guys. Come on. (Sets down the necklace) (and feels sorry for himself, his children, and his wife) Bob: Huh? (Shrek was about to grab something when Bob holds out his spear) (Pooh gasps. Piglet gasps. Tigger gasps) (Shrek pulls it away, Dog looks back) (and Cat gasps) (Men start charging at us) Tigger: Look out! We're under attack! (Shrek pulls out Jack-Jack) (and gives him to Jack-Jack) (Bob gasps when Men still charging at us) Piglet: Oh d-d-dear. I'm afraid we're done for this time. Bob: Men, Stop. (his men obey and stop) (Oh faints) Eeyore: Could be best if you'd not worry too much. Piglet: That was a c-c-c-close one. Pooh: Don't worry, Piglet. We're still safe. (We put Jack-Jack down) Hamtaro: I told you we'd be safe. Bob: Jack-Jack. Bijou: See? He's back already. (Jack-Jack walks to him) (and hugs Bob) (We grin) (with nervous) (We leave) (and disappear) (Jack-Jack cooing 'Wait') (and telling us to stop) All: Huh? (we turn back) (Jack-Jack walks to us) (hugs us) Skippy: We won't forget you. Slappy: We'll always remember you. Stephen Squirrelsky: We'll never forget you. We promise. Andrew Catsmith: And we'll always remember you too. We promise. Shrek: I'll never forget you either. Robert Cheddarcake: As long as we remember. Shrek: Here. (Gives him back to Bob) (who hugs his son) (Bob picks up the necklace) (and smiles with joy) (He gave us the necklace) (that was given to us) Sandy: Thanks. Tanya: You're the best guy we've seen. (Men leaves) Robert: Nice of Bob to give us the necklace. Oh: Bye. Goodbye. Bye. (waves) (Jack-Jack covers his eyes and opens them) Oh: That's right. Where's the baby? (a game is played) Shrek: Come on guys. Let's head south. (we go south) (Alex came in) (and followed us) (Seeing Jack-Jack left) (and sighed) Alex: Keep your speak, Oh. (Oh obeys) Andrina: Alex! Rocky: We heard that! Alex: 9 lives, Guys. Rocky: All for each cats in cartoons and video games. Oh: Oh, Alex! You're okay! I wanna kiss you! Just wanna! (kisses him) (Alex gasps) Shrek: Welcome back, Friend. Want a lift? Alex: Well, sure, if I'd like to, then that's okay. Oh: I'll take that lift. Alex: Okay. Let's go. Eddy: We'll be outta here in this Ice Age. Edd: Yeah. In no time at all. Tennessee: Guys, Saying that makes me freeze. Ed: Not to mention the cold. Sandy: If I hibernate. Chumley: We'll need more warm clothes to wear. Psy: But I like the cold. Tanya: You don't have to tell us twice if you're telling us. Stephen Squirrelsky: Just curious. What ever happen to Alvin, Anyway? Robert Cheddarcake: If we're in the present, then where's Alvin? Narrator: 20,000 years later... (Alvin is in the cold ice block since the present Stephen and his friends are around) (He floats into an island) (after being unfreezed) Alvin: Wow. What happen? Where am I? (wakes up) (Acorn floats away) Alvin: (Obi-Wan's voice) Nooooooo! (He bangs his head on a palm tree) (as some coconuts fall) Alvin: Ow. Huh? Coconut! (picks up some coconuts) Alvin: Better then the acorn. (chuckles) (Then he took it to a spot to buried it in) (the ground) (Then a crack goes along) (into a volcano) Alvin: Huh? (gasps) Alvin: Oopsie. (chuckles nervously) (Volcano shoots out lava) (toward Alvin and his coconuts) (Alvin shrugs) (and smirks) The End. That's all folks. https://drive.google.com/open?id=1Oq_x_nbqi0JbLvMvjQ9YTA8ZoAyjGSKP Stephen: Wow! Wasn't that great, Kids? (jumps with joy) Flower: Let's watch it again. Stephen: That's a great idea, Flower. Flower: This time with the funny moments and best scenes. Stephen: Where's the remote? Where's the remote? Dang! I lost the remote! They must always... (BUMP!) Stephen: Ow! (rubs his head) (Picks up something) (and sees it as the remote) Stephen: My remote! Thanks stranger. Voice: Don't mention it, Stephen. (That voice was Maggie Lee) (as she zoomed off) Stephen: Now... Which one of these buttons is rewind? (Presses a button) (to see if it rewinds) (The TV shows Thomas and Friends) Stephen: No, That's not it. Thomas: Hello everybody! Welcome to the Island of Sodor. (then TUGS) (Stephen presses another button) Ten Cents: Alright! I'm on my way. Thanks. Stephen: Oh, Wrong again. (Theodore Tugboat is seen) Chorus: Theodore, he's a tugboat, and a friendly tugboat too. A friendly tugboat too. Stephen: Dang! (Dumbo is seen) Casey Jr: All aboard! Let's go! (Keeps pressing each button) (Sonic is seen) Sonic: Sonic to the rescue! (The Pebble and the Penguin is seen) (then Rayman's All New Animated Series appears) (Stephen gets angry) (Star Wars Episode 5 (Original Unaltered Version) is seen) Darth Vader: You have learned much, young one. Luke Skywalker: You'll find I'm full of surprises. Flower: Here. Let me do it. Since you like shows and films as the ones that you've seen on TV that you'll like. Stephen: No, Buzz off! Flower: But I'll show you how to do it. (PRESS) Flower: Oops. That turns off the lights. Stephen: That's the light switch! Flower: Sorry about that. (Press) Flower: I do apologize. Stephen: Let go! Give it back! (PRESS) Flower: Okay. I will. (PRESS) (and all of a sudden) (The Backstreet Boys appeared) (and sang a song) Stephen: What the... (sees the Backstreet Boys) Stephen: (snarls) I HATE TECHNOLOGY!!! (jumps up and down) (He keeps pressing buttons) (until KABOOM!) Stephen: Rewind now! Now I say! (the video rewinds) (But not working) (and explodes with a massive explosion) (As the tape comes out) (and lands in his hands) Flower: Told you it would damage your video cassette recorder that needed to get fixed. Stephen: No! Stop! Stop! Stupid VCR player! AH!! Flower: Don't worry. We'll fix your video cassette recorder in no time. (Stephen fell over while holding his video tape) Stephen: Oh no. I ruined the lost spoof. Now it's lost forever. Flower: Don't worry. I'll get another one for you, you'll see. Stephen: Yeah. I do hope so. Narrator: Oh dear. Looks like Stephen has ruined his lost spoof and needs another copy of it since Stephen Squirrelsky and Friends are still continuing to film spoof travel on more spoofs like Dalmatian Tunes, Thomas O'Malley's Channel, Fox Prince, Julian Bernardino, and Eli Wages's spoofs for example. And it looks like Cale and his gang have left to join the other baddies and plan to get the heroes. Well, the users will get more subscribers and make film spoofs, right? Stephen: Whatever. Narrator: Yeah, and as long as users meet and subscribe to Dalmatian Tunes, Thomas O'Malley's Channel, Fox Prince, Julian Bernardino, and Eli Wages's spoofs, you and the others will continue to film spoof travel. Good luck with it. (Stephen Squirrelsky was seen in the stars) (and winked as the film closed) "Toon Age" Part 21 - End Credits"Toon Age" Part 21 - End Credits https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cPY4Xk3GCHI&t=0s&list=PL4I6-TG-14TGlRG0RoBiIXjrhuNYq0PO2&index=23 (the end credits play) Stephen Squirrelsky: This is Stephen Squirrelsky. Andrew Catsmith: This is Andrew Catsmith. Stephen Squirrelsky: We'll see you next time on another movie spoof travel. Andrew Catsmith: Yeah, next time of another film spoof travel, as long as it's TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's other spoofs, Dalmatian Tunes, Thomas O'Malley's Channel, Fox Prince, Julian Bernardino, and Eli Wages's spoofs, that we'll go on since those users need more subscribers and help to make full parody films. (We winked) (and waved) Category:Transcripts Category:Movie-Spoof Travels